Unexpected Outcomes
by Xyst
Summary: (Set after 2x08) Lexa wants a marriage between her brother and Clarke to solidify the truce but Bellamy tells Lexa that he and Clarke are already engaged. Now in order to keep the peace, Bellamy and Clarke have to go through with the marriage. Slowly, their feelings about each other start to change as the wedding nears and even more so after.
1. Secret Engagement

**So I decided to make a longer fic rather than another short one. I'm terrible at one-shots. I've always preferred longer stories. Of course it's Bellarke, they're my obsession these days but a slow burn Bellarke. Not too slow though, I promise. I know what it's like to read 10 chapters and then finally get some sort of couple action haha. Anyway, I'll be updating as I write but I hope you all enjoy :) **

**The story is set after 2x08. Everything that has happened in the show has happen in the fic except the Finn/Clarke kiss. Clarke did not kiss Finn before he died.**

* * *

><p>"My people are still not happy with what you did," Lexa commented. Clarke looked up at her. She and Bellamy were on the opposing side of a table, covered in maps and sketches, of Lexa. It had been a week since Clarke had killed Finn. Thinking about it hurt but not like it did in the first few days. As the days progressed, Bellamy had helped Clarke understand that yes- she would have to live with what she had done but she had spared Finn so much suffering. He had recognized it himself at the end when he had thanked her. Thinking of her actions hurt but she did not regret them. Given the chance she would do it all over again if it meant she could help Finn one last time. Clarke cleared her thoughts and snapped back to the conversation.<p>

"I know but it's already been done now," she declared, not wanting to show weakness. Lexa looked between Bellamy and Clarke. She had not been happy when Clarke had brought Bellamy along (neither had Clarke but Bellamy had made it very clear he wasn't letting her go alone anymore) but after Clarke's defiant statement about Bellamy being her co-leader, Lexa had had no choice but to let him in. Whatever they wanted to say to Clarke, they would say to Bellamy and vice-versa, that is just how the two had grown accustomed to do things.

"You are a brave leader Clarke," Lexa eyed her; it seemed as if she wanted to add more to the statement but thought better of it.

"As are you," Clarke returned. "Now have we settled all aspects of our alliance?" Clarke asked trying to keep it formal. They had spent hours agreeing and disagreeing to what exactly the treaty entitled, and where exactly each party's boundaries lie. Bellamy had attempted flirting (and in a very small percentile succeeded) to lay claim to what he knew was good hunting ground. Lexa had acted indifferent but Clarke knew how girls reacted to Bellamy's antics by now and she had seen Lexa ease up a little on the restrictions and look just second longer at Bellamy than she should have. It took everything in Clarke not to roll her eyes. Though Bellamy's flirting could be _very_ annoying to Clarke, she had to give him credit. He had gotten them a little more land.

"Almost… there is one more thing," Lexa answered. "It is a custom among many tribes to marry a powerful couple amongst each other to fortify their alliance." Clarke couldn't hide her surprise. There were a lot of things she had considered the grounders wanted but she had never thought of marriage. It should have been obvious. People have been doing it for centuries. Clarke remembered reading history books of future kings and queens that would get engaged at birth as a result of an alliance their parents had made. "Most times it is the leaders that marry." Clarke gulped.

"You want to marry Clarke?" Bellamy blurted out incredulously. Clarke glanced over at him, wide-eyed by his sudden outburst. He shot her a confused look.

"No," Lexa grinned devilishly. "The marriage must always be between a man and a woman so that they may produce an heir." Lexa looked over at Bellamy and let her eyes roam up and down his body. _Oh my God_, Lexa wanted to marry Bellamy. Bellamy shifted next to her, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. He looked over at Clarke and she looked at him. Not a word was said but they both understood that neither wanted to marry any grounder. Clarke turned to face Lexa again.

"You want to marry Bellamy then?" Clarke asked, ready to strike the idea down. Lexa let out a huff of air.

"Though the idea does intrigue me, I cannot be a part of the marriage. I am already married," Lexa stated. Clarke was relieved that Bellamy wouldn't have to marry Lexa but was worried because she knew a marriage was still going to happen.

"So what then?" Bellamy now glared at Lexa. Clarke could tell he was tired of her games.

"I have a brother. He is next in line if anything were to happen to me and the next obvious choice… for Clarke to marry," Lexa explained. _No. No no no no no,_ was all that ran through Clarke's head. She did NOT want to marry a grounder, she wanted to be with her people.

"But Clarke can't marry either," Bellamy stated. Clarke glanced at Bellamy. His face was one of sheer determination. She didn't understand what Bellamy was doing but she trusted him so she looked over at Lexa, mimicking his brave face.

"And why is that?" Lexa was not happy.

"She is already spoken for," Bellamy announced. Lexa's eyes flashed over to Clarke, who despite her determination not to, had a worried look on her face. She did not like to be in the dark.

After inspecting Clarke, Lexa simply stated, "but you are not married."

"Yet…" Bellamy countered immediately. "We're engaged and to be married. Technically we would have been married by now had you not declared war on us." Bellamy's voice didn't waiver for a second. His determination to keep both of them safe seemed to outweigh everything else. Clarke felt like it was finally safe to breathe again. Of course Bellamy would come up with something. Why did she ever doubt him? Obviously, they weren't getting married but it was a good cover. Lexa was bit shocked looking at the two.

"Is this true?" Lexa directed toward Clarke.

"Yes," Clarke replied with confidence. "Bellamy's the only man I will be marrying." Lexa looked back and forth between them.

"Very well then. I suppose we will have to forgo the marriage unless circumstances change," Lexa stared at Clarke.

"Oh they won't be," Bellamy said, entwining his and Clarke's fingers together. "I can promise you that." Clarke's heart skipped a beat. She prayed they weren't getting themselves into something they couldn't get out of later.

"Then that concludes our treaty here today," Lexa finished. Bellamy and Clarke nodded to her and turned, beginning to walk out of the tent.

"Oh husband, does this mean you'll be giving me foot massages every night now?" Clarke teased Bellamy but made sure to keep her voice low so only he could possibly hear her. Bellamy snorted.

"Only if you promise me some mind-blowing sex afterwards," He winked back at her. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything else you think about Bellamy?" Bellamy smiled. He began to say something but was cut off.

"I must warn you before you leave," Lexa's voice seemed to reverberate in the tent, "I have scouts everywhere constantly watching and _if _I find out you have lied today, there will be consequences." Clarke gulped, happy their backs were still to her.

"Lied about what?" Indra asked as she walked into the tent, glancing from Lexa to Clarke and Bellamy. Lexa said something they could not understand in grounder tongue to Indra but if Indra's stare at their still intertwined hands were any indication, she now knew of their 'engagement'. Indra looked back up at them in disgust. She didn't seem to buy the story.

"Engaged now, are we?" She asked.

"Yes, we are," Clarke replied affirmatively, squeezing Bellamy's hand. Indra glared at Clarke. She didn't buy it one bit.

"Well that calls for a celebration then, doesn't it?" Indra's scowl still remained intact. She looked to Lexa and back. "I say we celebrate together. Along with your people marrying you, we will too… to give you our… _blessing_," Indra snarled. She was challenging them. Clarke's face remained impassive but inside she was freaking out. It wasn't a joke anymore. If they didn't admit to their lies now, she would have to actually marry Bellamy. She trusted him more than anyone else but they weren't even remotely romantic. They looked at each other. They had no choice now. They couldn't back out.

"Alright," Bellamy finally responded. Indra smiled.

"The full moon is in 3 days. It is good luck to marry then and it'll give our people that chance to unify sooner," Indra said, obviously pushing them so one would admit the lie.

"We'll see you in three days then," Clarke affirmed, not ready to give Indra any satisfaction. The woman scowled before Bellamy brushed by her, dragging Clarke along.

They walked in silence until they reached their camp gates. The severity of what they had just done was finally settling in with them. They were getting _married._ A large crowd fronted by Kane and her mother were waiting for them behind the gates when the guards let them back in.

"So? What happened?" Abby asked nervously. Everyone in camp had been awaiting the official declaration of truce from the grounders. Clarke looked around at the nervous faces.

"The truce is official! The war is over!" Clarke yelled. She heard cheers from the crowd. "Bellamy even managed to negotiate for more territory and hunting grounds!" Yells of joy were heard from all around.

Her mother cupped Clarke's face. "I'm so proud of you Clarke Griffin," she rejoiced.

"Blake, actually," Bellamy interjected, "Clarke Blake." Clarke was going to kill him. She turned to glare at him. He smirked. "Oh wait, not for 3 more days. Oops, sorry princess." He wasn't sorry, not in the least. He was enjoying this.

"What is he talking about?" Her mother asked. Clarke turned back to look at her.

She put on her biggest fake smile. "We're engaged!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Unfortunately, I don't have a beta so there were probably many mistakes throughout. This was written quickly so I do apologize. Hope to see you next chapter.<strong>


	2. Abby

"What were you thinking you idiot!" Clarke yelled at Bellamy.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I thought it'd be a good idea to tell your mother WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Bellamy yelled right back, obviously annoyed by her nagging. Clarke shot him a death glare.

"Bellamy," she warned, "my mother _has _to believe this is real."

"Why?" Bellamy shot her a confused look. Clarke let her eyes shift to the ground.

"She would NEVER let me marry you," Clarke admitted. She looked up at him. "She… well… let's just say you're not her number one choice for me. She sees you as someone… she sees you as the man who shot our chancellor." She didn't like admitting that. Bellamy was not a bad person but no matter what she had said, her mom didn't listen. She watched as emotions played across Bellamy's face until finally reaching anger.

"Well I hate to break it to you but she's no angel either," Bellamy snarled. Clarke knew how much he struggled with who he was and who he wanted to be and she was not about to let him go down that bad path again.

"Look, it doesn't matter." She stepped closer to him. "_I_ know who you are and I know you are a good person. She just…" Clarke didn't know how to finish the sentence and Bellamy looked away.

"Thanks but it doesn't change the fact that this marriage still has to happen in order for us to keep our heads." He looked back at her. "I know you don't want to disappoint mommy by bringing me home," he spat, "but we don't have a choice anymore." He gave her one last glance before he turned to head out. Just as he was about to exit the tent, Clarke spoke.

"I wouldn't be ashamed of you," she said quietly. Bellamy stopped in his tracks. Clarke slowly walked over to him. "I would be proud." She put her hand on his arm and slowly turned him to face her. He kept a straight face but Clarke knew what was probably going on underneath. "I know how you see yourself Bellamy but if you could only see the way I see you… you are so brave and strong. You helped 100 kids, sent to _die_, somehow survive in this new, cruel world. Yes we lost people along the way but you _never_ stopped fighting for us." Clarke let her face show just how much she wanted him to understand. "I would be _so proud_ to bring you home Bellamy Blake."

Bellamy's faux disinterest was long gone by now but Clarke sensed that he didn't know how to deal with his emotions. She got up on her tip toes and put her arms around him. Bellamy hesitated for a moment but then relaxed and put his arms around her. They were not the hugging type but something about their separation had made them realize just how much they needed each other. There was no pretending to be indifferent towards one another anymore. They cared about each other and Clarke knew that at the end of the day, they would die for one another. Clarke closed her eyes and took in everything about him, his smell, his curly hair that was now tickling her cheek, his calloused hands huge on her tiny back. They had started off so badly but here they were now, depending on each other.

"Clarke, we need to talk about-," her mother walked into the tent but froze at the sight of them. Bellamy and Clarke quickly let go of one another and put a few feet between themselves. Yes, they were close but they were not comfortable showing their dependency on others. Clarke shifted awkwardly and looked at Bellamy. He was trying to look anywhere but at her mother. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt such an… intimate moment," her mother said stiffly. "I just wanted to talk to you, if you have a moment." She was trying not to look at Bellamy too. The tension and awkwardness in the air was suffocating.

"Just give me a few minutes. I'll come find you," Clarke agreed.

"Alright," her mother replied. She finally looked over to Bellamy, back at Clarke and left. Clarke let out a breath.

"Wouldn't your mother understand that this is the only way to get around the treaty rules? She wants peace just as badly as us," Bellamy noted.

"She wants peace but she'd never let her daughter pay the price. I know her and she would try and renegotiate with Lexa and our lie will be blown over. I don't know about you but I don't think Lexa will want to keep a truce with people who lied during a mere treaty." Bellamy ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of something. "Even _if_ she agrees to the plan, she'll give us away. Lexa said she'd have people always watching and we can't afford my mother's disapproval clueing them in."

Bellamy sighed. "So what? We pretend we're actually some dorky couple that just got engaged in front of the entire camp?" He asked.

"Yes, they have to believe it so that Lexa can too," Clarke affirmed. She looked into his eyes and knew he understood. "And also, we are so not going to be 'dorky'." Bellamy let out a small laugh.

"Okay then, but I plan to have a lot of fun with this," Bellamy smirked as he started walking towards the exit. "Especially teasing your mother," he shouted back. Clarke's eyes went wide.

"Bellamy!" She screamed. _God, this was going to end badly_ she thought as she ran after him and for the second time tonight, she felt like killing him. "Bellamy Blake! I'm going to fucking kill you!" She finally caught up to him but it was too late, he was standing in front of her mother. Clarke cleared her throat. "Hi, mom." Abby looked at her, a bit stunned by her language.

"Everything okay?" she asked Clarke.

"Yeah, of course. Bellamy was just… being Bellamy," she tried to laugh off. She turned to Bellamy and gave him a big "you're so dead" smile. Bellamy smiled back at her.

"I just wanted to come over here and talk to you about your daughter. Clarke is nervous, that's all," Bellamy beamed.

"Oh," Abby said a little stunned.

"I understand that our engagement was dropped on you, so I thought I should probably explain," Bellamy started. "Clarke and I are in love. I mean, I could tell Clarke had fallen in love with me the very first day down here but she was a trooper and played it off, didn't you princess?" Bellamy cooed. DEAD. That is what he was going to be.

"Ha. That's what he likes to think," Clarke joked and 'playfully' nudged him in the ribs but it was not nearly as soft as it looked.

"Well anyway, Clarke just couldn't keep her hands off of me and declared her love in front of our entire camp one day," Bellamy continued. She was grabbing a gun and shooting him after this. "I thought her little declaration was so cute so I decided to give us a chance." She was going to shoot him MULTIPLE times. "And here we are now, madly in love," Bellamy said poetically. She was shooting him in the groin.

"Don't listen to him, he's so full of himself," Clarke interjected playfully. Bellamy's story had gone on long enough. Abby tried to give a fake smile but it wasn't working. Clarke glared at Bellamy. This is serious she wordlessly said. Bellamy understood and his smirk faded.

"But seriously," he turned to look at Abby. "I love Clarke." Clarke caught herself turning to look at him. He had said it in such a way that it sounded so sincere. Clarke's heart skipped a beat. Never in a million years would she have expected that to come out of Bellamy's mouth. "I want to be with her for the rest of my life. After the truce, I decided that we were finally at a point where we could actually marry and my princess could have a nice wedding." Bellamy looked over at Clarke and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Wow he was selling it. "Anyway, the grounders heard me when I proposed so they want us all to celebrate together- as a sign of unity," Bellamy finished. Abby didn't seem to know how to react.

"That's very sweet but Clarke," she said looking over to her daughter, "aren't you a little young for this?"

"Mom, I've grown up a lot since you sent us down here. I've had no choice but to grow up and face the real world. This is what I want. I want to be with Bellamy," she said grabbing his hand.

"Clarke, sweetie just listen-," Abby began.

"I love him," Clarke interrupted. She could have sworn she'd seen a muscle in his jaw jump. "I'm going to marry him, no matter what you say to me."

After a long silence Abby finally spoke, "Very well then. I suppose I should congratulate you," Abby said, holding out her arms. Clarke hugged her and they spun enough for Clarke to see Bellamy in the corner of her eye. She smiled at him. They had done it and she closed her eyes. Clarke was exhausted from the day and wanted badly to just go to bed. She opened her eyes again and let them focus on Bellamy. _OH GOD_. His smirk was back. If he dared-

"Well it's getting pretty late," he yawned. Abby pulled away and gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek. She looked over at Bellamy and nodded a good night. "We should probably go to bed," he said before Abby could leave. _Alright, not bad,_ Clarke thought. Bellamy put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Or we could _celebrate_ our engagement," Bellamy hinted. Clarke turned bright pink and looked sheepishly at her mother who had decided it was all too uncomfortable for her and gave them a fake smile as she began to walk away. Clarke was utterly humiliated. Once she was sure Abby was out of sight and sound, she turned around and punched Bellamy in the chest.

"Ow! That hurts," Bellamy mocked. She punched him again in the chest and then in the gut. Before she could get another punch in Bellamy caught her wrists and held them on either side of her face. They were merely an inch apart now. Clarke could see his light freckles and the faint scar above his lip. A new sort of electricity seemed to crack between them.

"Save it for the bedroom," he teased. Clarke shuddered. She could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"Ohhhhhh no, Blake. After that, you won't be getting anything in the bedroom for a long time," Clarke retorted, springing her hands free of his grip and stepping back. She needed to get back in her own bubble and gather her thoughts but Bellamy closed the distance between them again.

"Oh so there will be bedroom _fun _at some point though," Bellamy mused, using her words against her.

"You're an ass," she noted.

"That he is, but apparently he's your ass now," Octavia remarked as she walked toward them. Clarke took another step back but Bellamy did not seem to follow this time.

"Any woman would be lucky to have my ass. I'm told it's very nice," Bellamy voiced. Octavia snorted.

"Why again are you marrying him, Clarke?" Clarke filled Octavia in on what was happening. There was not a chance in hell Octavia would fall for their story. She knew they would never willingly get married. "That sucks for you but that now means that Bellamy is off my back and now on yours," Octavia beamed. Clarke rolled her eyes. "So you two are really going to go through with this? Get married?"

"We don't have a choice Octavia," Clarke replied. Octavia looked between them for a long minute before flashing them a smile.

"Well, at least now when you fight you can have great make-up sex afterwards," Octavia chimed in.

"OH my God!" Clarke threw her hands up. "Do you Blakes think of ANYTHING else!" Bellamy and Octavia laughed in unison. They were going to drive her crazy. "You two are absolutely unbelievable…" she started muttering as she turned towards the med bay.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bellamy called out. Clarke turned around.

"To sleep! I've had to deal with you all day!" Clarke called back. In seconds Bellamy was at her side.

"Uh-uh princess, you're with me." Bellamy put his hand on the small of her back and guided her in the opposite way… towards his tent.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Clarke asserted. Bellamy laughed.

"No, you're not, but we're in this together now so we better do a damn good job selling it and we can't do that if we're sleeping on opposite sides of the camp," Bellamy explained. Clarke looked over at his tent.

"Fine, but one more inappropriate comment and I'm out," Clarke warned.

"I make no promises," Bellamy chuckled. They slowly made their way and walked to where Octavia was still standing. They said their good nights and were off. Bellamy held the flap door open for her as they walked in. "You can grab the bed," he said as he went for the blankets in the corner.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Clarke asked. There was only one bed.

"The floor. I'll be fine tonight," Bellamy reassured her. Clarke looked at the ground. He would wake up with terrible back aches and it was so cold, the ground was practically frozen solid.

"You'll freeze Bellamy," she noted as she took her thick jacket off. All she had underneath was a flimsy undershirt that exposed her bare shoulders and dipped down a bit at the neckline. Bellamy averted his eyes. Clarke wanted to let out a little laugh. He had seen more than half of the 100 girls naked but yet he still got flustered seeing- what? Shoulders? I didn't matter either way. Her jacket had zippers, for secret pockets on the inside, that Clarke had learned her first night back, will poke and prod you all night. She lay down on the bed. Bellamy spread a thick fur blanket over her.

"You worry too much," he sighed. She was not going to let him sleep on the ground.

"Bellamy quit being a baby and get in the bed," Clarke dictated and turned the other way, making space for him. After no movement she called out behind her, "I'm serious."

She felt as he slowly got into the bed behind her. Clarke turned to face him. They were very close she noticed. He looked into her eyes and she looked right back. It should have been awkward, she knew that but it wasn't. Though she'd never admit it out loud, he was her best friend down here. They had done everything together when it came to running the 100 camp and after spending so much time together, they had grown into a very close pairing. They had seen each other at their lowest points so there was no hiding anything anymore.

"Why'd you do it?" she finally asked. Bellamy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why did you tell Lexa we were engaged? You could have told her I was engaged to anyone or just refused to give a name so why did you say it was you?" Bellamy seemed to think about the question for a long time.

"I don't trust any of these other idiots to understand how important this is," he finally said and he seemed to want to say something else but thought better of it. He was right. No other guy but Murphy had been part of the original 100 so they wouldn't understand what it would mean to start a real war with the grounders.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" she finally asked.

"Yes." Bellamy looked at her with such determination. "We will pull this off. We will get married and solidify the truce with the grounders so the people here are safe and then we go after our people in Mount Weather." Clarke smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Clarke didn't remember who fell asleep first but the last thing she did remember was looking into warm, brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to my wonderful new beta (Anna Becker on here ) for reviewing this for me. I hope you guys liked it! I had a couple reviews and a message commenting on how they loved the humour in the story so I thought I'd add some more in this chapter. I want to write something you guys like! I have a game plan for the story but I'm more than open to more suggestions like that, just PM me :) See you next time.<strong>


	3. Pillow Fight

**BELLAMY'S POV**

"It's so beautiful, Bell!" Octavia shrieked.

"Dude you are so-," Murphy started to yell but stopped in the middle of his sentence. They had just barged into Bellamy's tent unannounced. Bellamy lifted his head out of a blonde mess and blinked until his eyes finally adjusted on the pair. He took in his surroundings. Clarke was cradled against him and one of his arms was numb from being under Clarke's head (when had it gotten there?) while the other arm was draped over her stomach almost protectively. Bellamy then remembered Clarke's loose undershirt and snatched up some of the blanket to cover her.

"What the hell guys?" He boomed obviously pissed at their entrance.

"Wow, you two move fast," Octavia teased. Clarke groaned and rolled over on her stomach as she hid her face in the pillow.

"It's way too early for this," she complained. Bellamy knew she was referring to the teasing.

"Get out! Both of you!" he demanded and they scurried out at his outburst. He looked over at Clarke, her head still in the pillow and her blonde hair splayed everywhere.

"You didn't need to yell at them," Clarke insisted, muffled by the pillow. She lifted her head to peer over at him. Bellamy raised his eyebrow. "Well, I guess you can yell at Murphy. You know, actually go for it. Yell at Murphy. I don't mind," Clarke smiled. Bellamy grinned. It was a big, goofy smile. What was he doing? He quickly looked away and recomposed himself. He realized they were still in bed together. Bellamy slowly got off the bed, feeling Clarke's eyes on him. Neither of them said anything about their earlier sleeping position. Sure, he had slept with girls before but for one, they were never clothed the morning after and two he was never friends with the girls. Actually he'd never had a friend that was a girl until Clarke.

"You gotta get out of bed at some point, princess," he noted. Clarke dropped her face back in the pillow.

"Whyyyyy," she croaked. Oh he was going to get it for this.

"Because otherwise your mother might think that you actually took me up on my offer last night," he said cheekily. She was fast but he saw as she threw the pillow and managed to dodge it by a centimetre.

"Ass," she threw out.

"Yeah, you had your fun with mine last night. Next time, keep your hands to yourself," he winked at her. Her eyes went wide as if wondering if she had done something in her sleep. Bellamy decided to spare her. "I'm kidding," he said, sitting down next to her. "But seriously, you have a wedding to plan here." Clarke looked up at him incredulously.

"Me?! Why am I the only planning it?" she exclaimed.

"Uhm, maybe because you're the girl?" Bellamy argued. Clarke tried to protest but nothing came out. He had her defeated. They both knew it was the girl that planned the wedding.

"Octavia!" Clarke yelled. They knew she'd be waiting outside to say whatever had riled her up this morning. Octavia made her way into the tent. "We need you to do something for us."

"Oh so you guys are also a 'we' now. Interesting…," she mused. Bellamy and Clarke shot her annoyed expressions at the same time. "God, and you're in sync now too," she exclaimed in mock horror.

"Octavia," Bellamy warned. She sighed.

"What do you want?" Octavia eyed them cautiously.

"We need you to…plan our wedding?" Clarke half asked, half stated.

"Of course you do. Clarke, no offense but your fashion tastes suck-," Octavia started.

"Just because you say no offense doesn't mean it's not offensive!" Clarke retorted. Octavia completely ignored her.

"-and Bellamy, everyone in camp is too scared of you to be your groomsmen." Octavia continued. Bellamy smiled. He liked that. "and you're like the absolute furthest thing away from romantic." Bellamy eyed her. "Like if romance was the sun, you'd be fucking pluto." He could be romantic if he wanted. "If romance was a triangle, you'd be an octagon!" Okay, he was not _that _bad at romance. "If romance was a-,"

"Octavia," he cut her off, "I get it." Octavia smiled but Bellamy recognized it as the smile she put on when she was planning something. "O-." but she was long gone. Bellamy looked over at Clarke. She was smiling from ear to ear at Octavia's words. Her eyes twinkled and her usual lines of worry, that Bellamy thought had been etched in her face by now, were gone. "Stop laughing."

"It's so true though," she giggled.

"I'm not that bad at romance!" He exclaimed.

"You're pretty bad Bellamy," she assured him. He picked the pillow up from off the ground and threw it at her.

"Ass," he murmured.

"I'm the one that mumbles that, not you!" she exclaimed throwing the pillow right back at him.

"Oh, you want to have a pillow fight then?" he smiled and started towards her. She squealed and curled into a ball of laughter. Bellamy couldn't help but enjoy the view. There were such rare times he saw Clarke truly happy. It was like she was a whole new person. Kinder, lighter, as if the weight of the world had temporarily been lifted off of her shoulders. And beautiful. Wow, she was beautiful. Bellamy took her in. Maybe, all of this wasn't so bad. Maybe…he could be happy with Clarke.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but something new with a little fluff :) Next chapter is very long though. It's already done and being reviewed. See you when it's posted!<strong>


	4. Camp Blake

**CLARKE POV**

After their start to the morning, Bellamy and Clarke had decided to go grab breakfast at the Ark's makeshift mess hall. They had walked in and sat at a table with Lincoln, Octavia, Murphy and a few other teenagers Clarke didn't recognize but Octavia had befriended. Just the next table over was Clarke's mother with Kane and Jaha. Clarke scanned the room for Raven but she was nowhere in sight. She hadn't talked to Raven since Finn's death and she knew Raven wasn't happy with her. She had avoided her at all costs and Clarke feared they might not ever speak again.

"She just needs time," Bellamy reassured her. She looked over at him. Of course he knew what she was thinking.

"I always knew you two were together," Murphy said proudly. "There was no way you guys could fight like you did one moment and be fine the next without some behind the scenes action. I totally called it." He was trying to show off. _What an idiot_, Clarke thought as she rolled her eyes. "But I gotta hand it to you, you guys never showed anything to the camp." Bellamy tensed beside her.

"That's because protecting the camp from grounders was our priority then," Bellamy claimed. "Now," he looked adoringly over at her, "we don't have to anymore." Murphy made a gagging noise. Bellamy shot him a glare that shut him up. The new kids seemed to move back a bit. Clarke sometimes forgot how scary Bellamy looked to everyone else. God knows she had been scared of him at times during their first days.

"Okay so I found a place for the wedding," Octavia sang. "Lincoln showed me a meadow just on the outskirts of our camp that would be perfect." Clarke smiled. She was happy she wasn't planning this. "It was gorgeous… until I saw Camp Blake." Bellamy's head snapped around to look at Octavia.

"Camp Blake?" Clarke laughed. They would name a camp after themselves.

"It's sooo pretty Clarke," Octavia said in a singsong voice. For a moment Clarke remembered Octavia as the girl who chased butterflies around camp but then remembered she too had grown up a lot since but every now and then little glimpses of the old Octavia still shone through.

"It is very nice," Lincoln spoke for the first time. Clarke turned to look at Bellamy.

"I'll show you later," he bumped her shoulder and she smiled.

"Oh no, you two are _not _going alone," Octavia argued.

"Octavia-," Lincoln tried.

"Lincoln," she warned.

"Let them have some privacy," He attempted. Clarke and Bellamy laughed at their bickering. It was nice not to be the one in the argument for once, she thought as she took a sip of her drink.

"No, you don't know my brother like I do! He'll have Clarke pregnant with twins once he gets her alone!" Clarke choked on her drink, spitting some of it out. She turned a bright shade of pink. Bellamy laughed beside her and Octavia soon joined. _God they were going to kill her._

"I think it might be a little late for that," Bellamy winked at Clarke. Everyone's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Octavia exclaimed gathering the attention of the nearby tables, including Abby's.

"You do realise in order for me to deliver her a niece or nephew in 9 months, we have to have sex first," Clarke whispered and glared at Bellamy.

"You promised we would, once I'm out of the dog house," he replied innocently.

"I never said we would! Bellamy, you mother fuc-,"she was interrupted by Octavia.

"If it's a girl name it after me!" Lincoln gave Octavia a look as to say that was enough. Octavia settled in her seat, still content with the drama she had stirred though. "I'm just saying, Octavia is the perfect name for my niece!"

"There's no baby," Clarke confirmed. "Bellamy's just being cheeky." She gave him a dead expression.

"Well, I'm done. I say we go now," Octavia said moving on. "Come on," she ushered the new kids. "We're leaving in 5," she called back to Clarke and Bellamy.

"I'm going to kill both you and your sister," Clarke mumbled.

"She's just teasing you," Bellamy laughed. "You know Octavia. She loooooves some drama."

"As do you," she eyed him. Bellamy gave her his signature smirk.

"I might, just a bit," he confessed.

"Stop or you'll regret it," she challenged him.

"I'm intrigued. How could you possibly torment me? You've already cut me off from sex," he offered. What a smartass. She was done letting Bellamy tease her. If he could play dirty, so could she. Clarke knew, no matter what she said, Bellamy wouldn't care so she decided on a different approach. One she knew Bellamy had to respond to. Slowly, Clarke put a hand on his upper thigh, close to his hip bone. She ran her hand up and down once before he caught her wrist. "Clarke…" He had tensed up and his eyes were dark.

"Don't tease me next time," she smiled as she got up and followed Octavia's steps. She found the group at the gate.

"Where's Bellamy?" Murphy asked and as if to answer his question, Bellamy brushed by him, grabbing a gun.

"Let's go," he hissed and started out of the gate. Everyone, too scared to question him, hustled after.

"What did you do to him?" Octavia observed.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," Clarke joked as she followed the group. They started walking towards their old dropship. She wondered if Bellamy had done something to their old campsite. One of the new kids tripped and they had to stop so Clarke could take a look. The girl, Eva, was fine. Octavia then got up and began leading the way.

"Hey," a boy walked up beside Clarke. He was probably around her age. "I'm Daniel," he said shyly.

"And I'm Bellamy." Clarke turned to her other side. Bellamy had walked up beside her and was now shooting daggers at the poor boy. Daniel seemed to take the hint and rushed to the front end of the group.

"Bellamy-," Clarke began but he had brushed by her and was now up front with Octavia.

"He's one of those protective types, huh?" A boy behind her guessed. He was tall, almost as tall as Bellamy, with short, dirty blond hair and light eyes. Clarke didn't remember him from the Ark.

"You have no idea," she sighed.

"I suppose he's just looking out for his fiancé at the end of the day," the guy mused. Fiancé. It still was all too surreal for Clarke. He sped up so he was in step with her. "Normally, I would introduce myself but your husband-to-be can be quite terrifying."

"He's not nearly as mean as he pretends to be," Clarke assured him.

"Maybe not to you but he can really scare some of the other kids and most of the adults at camp," he claimed. Clarke figured as much. It wouldn't be Bellamy if he wasn't bossing someone around or yelling at them. Clarke gave a smile laugh.

"That's my guy," she sighed. The boy laughed. "What?" she asked.

"You've got some leaves in your hair," he replied and reached over to pick one out. Clarke kept her smile but felt a bit uncomfortable with someone she didn't know touching her.

"Clarke," Bellamy hollered. She met his dark glare. He had ignored her their entire trek and now he wanted to yell at her? No, that's not how it was going to work. She turned back to the boy.

"It was nice to meet you…," and she realized she didn't know his name. She flashed him a smile, "Gotta go," and headed towards Bellamy. Trying to move out of Clarke's way, Daniel ended up tripping over a bunch of tree roots. Clarke had to remind herself that these kids hadn't been on Earth for long and still needed to adjust to it. As she headed back towards the boy, Bellamy caught her hand and pulled her to the side.

"Octavia, you got it?" Bellamy called out to Octavia who was already beside the boy. She nodded to him.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked looking at his hand on her wrist.

"Trying to save my own skin and possibly even yours," he growled.

"Excuse me?" She fumed.

"Maybe if you got your head out of the clouds, you'd realize flirting with other boys does _not _help our… act," he jabbed.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone!" She hissed.

"Tell that to everyone who just saw that guy pull leaves out of your hair," he spat. He grabbed her hand in his. "I don't trust you to not find yet another boy," he said and began walking again, dragging her along.

"Bellamy," she stopped and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. "Do you really not trust me?" she whispered. Bellamy ran his free hand through his hair, something she noticed he did when he was trying to think.

"I trust you," he sighed, "I don't trust them." He pointed over to the group that was starting to walk again. "I don't think you understand how hard it is when every guy in camp is eyeballing you."

"What?" Clarke was a bit taken aback.

"Look, you're going to be my wife, Clarke. I know it was just lie we thought we could get away with before but now, this marriage is happening and we're going to be tied together by both our customs and those of the people who've been here for centuries. This marriage is real now, and I'm going to treat it like that," Bellamy expressed. "It may be different for you but marriage is a big deal for me and there is no way in hell I'd let anyone make eyes at my wife and live." Clarke found herself flustered by his words. She hadn't stopped to think about what this all meant to Bellamy.

"Bellamy! Clarke! Quit making out and come on!" Octavia yelled, already far away. Clarke gave Bellamy's hand a squeeze as they walked hand in hand back to the group. Octavia gave them a funny look but they just continued their walk. They were halfway to the drop ship when Clarke saw it.

"Oh my God," she breathed as she took in the sight. It wasn't the sight but the hope behind it that overwhelmed her. They walked through a huge clearing that had been converted into some sort of camp. There were little houses scattered about. Some merely had ground work done but others were only missing a roof. It was like a little village. "I don't understand," she looked over to Bellamy.

"We started building this after the first acid fog. I had rallied up and convinced most of the camp that we needed sturdy, permanent structures to protect us. We couldn't run and hide in the dropship every time one hit," he explained. "The tents were flimsy and could be picked up by strong winds during heavy storms, leaving us vulnerable. If we wanted to survive, we'd have to build something stronger. Luckily, one of the girls had studied some architecture. It took us a few tries but we finally figured out how to build them."

"I don't understand. Why did you hide this from me?" Clarke couldn't help the hurt on her face. She had thought they wouldn't hide anything from one another. Bellamy's expression dropped.

"We started this when you and I were still on bad terms. I knew you'd try and convince everyone that we should stay by the dropship," he admitted.

"Why wouldn't you tell me afterwards?"

"I wanted to surprise you. We were close to finishing and I wanted to show you the end result. I wanted you to be proud of us and what we'd done," he replied. She gave him a smile.

"I don't even know what to say," she tried. "The houses are so nice and the ground, it's perfect for growing food, and just… Bellamy this is amazing." She flung her arms around him in joy. He chuckled and lifted her until her toes were off the ground. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered into his neck. He squeezed her tighter.

"Thank you princess," he whispered back, "but I have one more surprise." He lowered her back down. They untangled themselves and Bellamy smiled devilishly.

"I don't like it when you smile like that," she said as she eyed him. He put his hands up.

"Why do you always have to expect the worst from me? It really hurts my delicate feelings," he faked hurt. Clarke snorted and punched his arm lightly. "God, I'm getting into an abusive marriage," he exclaimed, gaining them a look from the two kids by them.

"What's the other surprise?" she asked smiling at him.

"Surprises? I love surprises," a voice said behind them. It was the blonde boy from earlier. He and two other kids had wandered towards them, seeming to have lost Octavia. Bellamy turned to face him.

"Well this happens to a private surprise," Bellamy snarled. Clarke quickly jumped in between them before Bellamy did anything. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a step. She could feel every muscle through his thin shirt. Clarke cleared her head and told him to play nice. "Let's go," he said putting his hand protectively on her waist and guiding her away. Clarke wanted to think he was so angry because he was jealous but she knew it was because he knew they had to sell the act and she understood. So why was she sad that it had been the latter option? They walked through the camp and Clarke got to see up front just how nice everything was. "That is where we planned to store meat," Bellamy said pointing to a small smoke house that was infinitely better than their last one, "that is where the medical bay would be," he pointed somewhere but Clarke never saw. She was staring at a house that towered over the others. It was completely finished with a nice roof and a little bench out front. Bellamy looked over to her and followed her line of sight. He leaned into her, "and that is your house." Clarke turned her head so their noses were just about touching.

"That's mine?" she asked quietly. Bellamy smiled.

"A princess deserves a castle," he whispered. Clarke looked at him with so many emotions, joy and pride and honour and she didn't even know how to list everything she was feeling. It felt like her chest was about to explode with all of these emotions. She looked at Bellamy with such wonder. She took in all of his features: his warm, brown eyes, his messy curls, his high cheekbones, his pouty lips…

"Bellamy… I don't… I don't even know how…," she tried but Bellamy just turned her around so that she was now tucked in at his side.

"Come on, let me show you the inside," he beckoned.

"I'd like that," she smiled. They entered the little cabin and any expectations Clarke had were blown out of the water. It was perfect.

"This is the living room," Bellamy gestured to the grand room around them. "We put a fire place in for the winters," he said following Clarke's gaze at it. "That's the kitchen," he pointed to the back half of the room there were cupboards on a part of the wall and a small island counter in front of them. "Next to it is the dining room." There was a small wall that separated it a bit from the living room and a table, that Clarke figured could fit about 8 people (if they squeezed), at the centre. "Now, to the bedrooms," he winked at her.

"Bedrooms? As in multiple?" she asked.

"Yes, 3 to be exact," he said proudly. What could she possible need 3 bedrooms for? "This," he said opening a door, "is the master bedroom." Clarke stepped in and was amazed. It was roomy with a large bed in the middle and by large, she meant she could get lost in it. "That is where we'll be spending most of our time once you give up trying to resist me," he teased. Clarke laughed. It wouldn't be Bellamy if he didn't feel the need to make inappropriate comments. She looked around the room and realized that what she really liked was the window that faced out to the rest of the camp. It let in a sort of warmth and radiance into the room. "We salvaged a few windows from a torn down house we found. Miller cleaned them up a bit and put some netting on the outside for a little privacy. We haven't put them in yet but there will be curtains as well to really make sure no one sees our little escapades."

"Bellamy, would you quit trying to make everything dirty and let me enjoy this," she laughed. He turned back heading towards the hall and she followed. He opened two doors opposing each other.

"They're both basically the same inside," he said showing her into one of the rooms. It was big enough but completely empty.

"What are they for?" she asked.

"Whatever the hell you want," he said using his catch phrase. "I figured one of the rooms could be used for your drawing and painting," he said almost shyly. Clarke poked his arm.

"Wow, you're getting softer by the second," she mused. Bellamy flicked her hand away and rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to be nice, princess," he mocked. He paused for a long moment. "I figured one day these could be rooms for your children." Clarke stared at him.

"Oh so you can take me on that bed but you won't acknowledge the children we have afterwards? Classy Bellamy," she joked but he tensed up. She started to worry she had said something too out of line. He looked down.

"I would proudly claim our children and also probably show them off a bit too much," he let out a tiny laugh and looked up at her, the sadness slowly returning. "We have to be realistic though Clarke. Our marriage won't last forever; I know you've thought it too." Clarke looked away. She had. "One day you'll find a guy you actually love that could give you so much more and you're going to want to be with him. We'll get a 'divorce' and our short little story will be over. The grounders got their marriage, although it didn't work out, and we got to keep our heads."

"Bellamy, you've already given me more than I can ever ask for," she explained.

"It's not the same," he said trying to brush past her. She caught his arm, spinning him around.

"One day, I swear I'll make you see just how incredible you really are Bellamy," she claimed. She looked at him dead in the eyes. "There is NO ONE I'd rather be doing this with." She needed him to understand. They stood like that in silence for a few minutes before Clarke finally spoke again, "I want to see that bed again," she smiled and started walking back towards the master bedroom. She heard Bellamy hesitate but finally follow. She walked into the master bedroom but went to the window instead. She wanted to open it and let in some fresh air. She tried to pull the panel to one side but to no avail. She tried again but nothing. Bellamy walked over and moved a little latch in the corner.

"You might want to unlock it first," he said, his playful demeanour seeming to come back.

"Smartass," she muttered and opened the window. She took in the scenery. She could just imagine what it would look like when it was all finished. She felt Bellamy relax next to her and guessed he was probably thinking the same thing. A small part of her hoped he'd still be here next to her when it was complete. She got up and wandered over to the bed. She touched the mattress and it felt delightful. She leaped up and on to the mattress. It was so heavenly compared to the cot and grounds she had slept on for the last few months. It seemed to shift to conform to her body. She moaned. This. Was. Heaven.

"Ugh," they heard someone yell somewhere outside the house. "They're already going at it in the new house!" It was Murphy yelling. They heard a catcall and a laugh from Octavia. Clarke took the pillow and covered her face. Why did she have to moan? Bellamy started laughing from the window and Clarke lifted the pillow off her face. He looked so happy, so worry free. She couldn't help his laughter from infecting her and she started laughing just as hard. This might have been the happiest she'd ever been on Earth.


	5. The 47

**CLARKE POV**

"Mom , we have to do this now! Our window is closing!" Clarke pleaded. Lexa had sent word that most of her troops, who were usually in other territories keeping peace with other tribes, had returned and they had a small amount of time, before the warriors had to return, to go after the Mountain Men and the 100 group.

"Clarke, we're not prepared for this! We are still trying to settle in!" her mother replied.

"There will be time to settle in after," Bellamy's deep voice bounced around the room. Abby turned to look at him but Bellamy never faltered.

"I'm sorry but we need more time, Clarke," her mother said as if finishing the discussion.

"Those are our people in there!" Bellamy boomed, startling Abby. "People _you_ sent to the ground to die and now you're condemning them to death again." Clarke nodded in agreement.

"Clarke-," Abby tried.

"DON'T," Clarke warned her. "We are going after them, whether you give us backup or not."

"No, you are _not_," Abby nodded towards the guards who began moving towards them. In a mere second, both Bellamy and Clarke had pulled out knives, one in each hand, and had them aimed at the guards. One guard chanced it and took a step closer to them.

"I will slit your throat if you take one more step," Bellamy warned. "Between us, we've got a pretty high kill number." Clarke looked over at Bellamy. He had pure hatred in his eyes that even terrified her for a moment. But that's what they needed.

"Put your weapons down," Abby barked at Bellamy. Bellamy looked at her and sneered. "You two are not going on this rescue mission. As your chancellor, I command you to PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" Abby yelled at both of them now.

"No," Bellamy hissed. "You are not our chancellor."

"You lead these people but we lead the 100," Clarke raged. "WE are not your people. Our people are in Mount Weather and we are going after them, even if we have to kill every goddamned guard in here."

"You're not going to hurt anyone," Abby mocked. Clarke walked over to her mother so they were very close and she sensed how aware Abby was of her knives.

"I killed a boy I loved in cold blood," Clarke seethed, "Look in my eyes and tell me I won't do the same to your guards." Everyone was dead silent. She knew they were thinking over her words.

"You're just children," Abby threw out.

"Children who've seen our friends strung up, beat and murdered in front of us. Our time down here has thrown our moral compass out the door," Bellamy assured her.

"I am warning you mom. I will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to save my people." Clarke backed up towards Bellamy.

"And I will do anything to save my daughter," Abby claimed. "Seize them!" The guards seemed to hesitate but couldn't ignore their chancellor's orders and ran at them. She saw as Bellamy beat down one of the guards, knocking him unconscious with his knee before moving to the next one. Clarke didn't have the sheer force Bellamy did so she used her knowledge of anatomy to her advantage. She used her knives to slice through the guards, making sure she hit the spot she knew would hurt most but won't cause any permanent damage. She heard a crack, no doubt the guard's nose Bellamy just hit before the guard was on the ground screaming. Clarke took down one more guard before her and Bellamy ran for the door. They turned around to look back at Abby. She and Kane were standing on the far side of the room and the bodies of the guards were on the floor, some moving around in pain. Between the two of them, Bellamy and Clarke had managed to take down 5 guards. Clarke reached for the door handle and began closing Abby and Kane in. "Clarke! What are you doing?"

"We're going to rally the Ark," Clarke confessed.

"They're never going to listen to you," Abby challenged. Bellamy chuckled beside her.

"Obviously, you've never heard Bellamy give one of his speeches then," Clarke smiled and locked them in the council room.

"Clarke!" she heard her mother scream but Clarke ignored her and kept walking.

"My finance's pretty badass," Bellamy noted. Clarke looked up at him. He had pride and… and something else in his eyes that Clarke couldn't place but nonetheless she took the compliment.

"That I am," she boasted.

"Woooah, ego check," he quipped. Clarke shot him a smile and he grabbed her to pull her into his side. "Come on, let's go get our people," he said as they walked.

* * *

><p>"Monty," Clarke whispered. Monty whipped his head around, trying to find her. Clarke was hiding with Bellamy behind the wall, only a few feet away from the boy. They had managed to rally a group from the Ark to join them and had snuck into the facility. Clarke had warned them all of the security systems and how they had to make sure they were undetected otherwise the Mountain Men could shut down certain parts of the structure, thus locking them in. She had sent a group to sneak Adam, their top tech wiz on the Ark, to the control room, so he could shut down their lockdown procedures. The other half of the group, led by Octavia, was sent to the chambers the 47 were kept in and Clarke and Bellamy had gone to the social area, where most of the kids spent their time. All the others from the Ark that didn't want to go in were waiting outside for when the kids came out. The grounders were left with anything they wanted. Clarke and Bellamy came here to rescue their people. The grounders came for revenge against the Mountain Men.<p>

"Clarke?" Monty asked, trying not to clue anyone into their conversation.

"and your favourite leader," Bellamy stated. They saw Monty freeze. _And Bellamy called Octavia dramatic,_ she thought.

"B-Bellamy? You're alive," Monty whispered. Clarke didn't give him a chance to reply.

"Is it safe, Monty?" She inquired.

"Yes," he replied and Clarke let out a breath. "There's no Mount Weather people here."

"Listen up idiots, it's about damn time we got out of here!" Bellamy yelled as he walked out in view of everyone. Clarke rolled her eyes and followed at his side. She heard her name and Bellamy's yelled and they were attacked by embraces and cheers.

"You came back for us!" Jasper exclaimed.

"We'd never leave our people," Bellamy assured him. Suddenly there was a flurry of action behind them and Commander Lexa was standing there, her grounders in tow. The kids stumbled back and a couple screamed. "Shut up!" Bellamy yelled at them.

Monty looked over at him with wide eyes. "Grounders!" he yelled.

"They're not here to hurt us. They're here to help," Clarke directed at the baffled teens. "We've come to a truce. The grounders are here to fight with us."

"Clarke," Lexa warned, "Some of my people stumbled into a room of Mountain Men patrols. They took them out but the others will notice quickly. You need to hurry otherwise I can't promise you won't be pulled into what's about to happen." Clarke understood.

"Let's go," she called out.

"We still have people in the bed chamber," Jasper threw out.

"Octavia's grabbing them. Now let's go," Bellamy ordered and started walking.

"Wait!" Monty exclaimed. "There's a girl, one of us. They took her to one of the restricted medical areas," Monty turned to Clarke. "We can't leave her," he pleaded.

"Clarke, we don't have time," Bellamy warned. He knew she'd want to go after the girl.

"They're out!" Octavia yelled, running to them. "We found 29 of them in the room and got them to the Ark group. They're safe!" She looked around at the kids standing in front of her and flashed them a smile.

"Okay, I need you and Bellamy to help them," Clarke said referring to the kids, "to the group as well. We have one more person still in here."

"Clarke," Bellamy grabbed her wrist. "You can't be serious."

"I'm not leaving anyone behind," she insisted. Bellamy ran a hand through his hair. He knew she wasn't giving this up.

"God, you're being stupid," he complained.

"And you're being an asshole. Are we done with the insults?" Clarke fumed.

"This is what your people call 'love'?" A grounder called from behind. They ignored her.

"Octavia, get them to safety," Bellamy ordered. "I'm going with Clarke." Octavia began rounding the kids up and started down the corridor. Lexa caught Clarke's arm.

"I cannot guarantee your safety now," she breathed.

"We can take care of ourselves," Clarke replied and they headed towards the medical area. Clarke made her way through the halls with Bellamy trying to follow.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he called out. She ignored him and stepped into a room she recognized as the center where they treated the 47. Suddenly the alarms went off and the door behind her closed, separating her from Bellamy.

"Bellamy!" she banged on the door and called out his name but nothing. _No, no, no, no_, she worried. Bellamy didn't know the place and although he had a gun, so did the Mountain Men. No. She couldn't lose him. She needed to get back to him. "Bellamy!" she tried again. What the hell? Why had Adam not shut down the system yet? As if to answer her question, the alarms stopped and the door slowly opened. Clarke only caught a glimpse of him before he was pulling her into a tight embrace. He held on with such force, Clarke thought he was trying to squeeze her to death but she didn't mind because she hugged him back just as hard.

"Don't ever do that again, princess," he muttered in her hair. "I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either," she whispered into his neck and it dawned on her just how terrified she had been separated from Bellamy. She needed him. She needed him so badly. He finally loosened his grip and let her go.

"Let's go get this girl and leave," he ushered. Clarke nodded and went to the far end of the room where she knew the door to the restricted area was. Thanks to Adam, everything was unlocked. They kept following the halls down until they reached a surgery room. On the table lay the girl that Clarke recognized from the camp. She had helped in the med bay from time to time. She was dead. Her body was opened up and her organs were on clear display.

"Move and I shoot," Clarke turned to see the female doctor, that had 'helped' her, came out of the corner with a gun aimed directly at her.

"Why did you kill her?" Clarke asked. "She was a good person."

"We need your guy's bone marrow. It's the only way to survive," the doctor seethed. Clarke took her chances and took a few steps towards the doctor. "Move again and I swear I'll shoot!"

"Clarke!" Bellamy pleaded.

"So you were just going to kill my people," Clarke said taking another step forward, "to save yours?" Another step. "What makes you think you are better than us?" Another step.

"We survived a nuclear war!" the doctor shouted.

"So did we!" The gun was now touching Clarke's forehead. "You went down underground and we went up into the sky."

"I need that marrow," the doctor blurted. She seemed to be on the edge of a mental breakdown.

"Well you're not getting it," Clarke said and before the doctor could register her words, Clarke had knocked the gun out of her hands and hit her in the gut. The doctor collapsed onto her knees and looked up at Clarke. "You are never hurting us again." Her fist collided with the doctor. Her body fell limp to the floor. "Come on, there's an exit tunnel just around the medical center entrance," she said but Bellamy didn't react. "Bellamy?" He just turned around and headed back where they had come from without a word. They got out of Mount Weather safely and started back towards camp. He never said a word as they walked in the dark in silence for a long time. Clarke stared at his back. Why was he ignoring her? To wrapped up in her thoughts, Clarke didn't see the large root in front of her and tripped, hitting her knees hard. Bellamy was at her side in second.

He looked her up and down. "Are you okay?" he sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-," but Bellamy's expression had returned to indifference. He was up and walking again. They made it back to camp and Clarke saw the party as the teens reunited with their friends and families from the Ark. Jasper saw as they entered the gates and started cheering. People turned to look at them and soon the entire camp was cheering as they made their way through. Clarke saw Abby run out of the Ark followed by guards, obviously being just released. Abby looked around until her gaze fell on Clarke and Bellamy. There were people cheering and chanting their names. Clarke gave her mother a defiant look and started walking with Bellamy again. They made their way through the crowd and near his tent.

"This is amazing," Clarke beamed. Bellamy kept walking. "Bellamy!" He ignored her and kept going. She shoved him hard. "What the hell?" He turned around, a bit taken aback. "Why are you so pissed? We got our people out! Can't you just fucking be happy?"

"No I can't!" he screamed with such force. He glared daggers at her. "What you did back there was stupid!" He was referring to her stepping towards the doctor.

"She's unconscious and we're free! I wouldn't consider that stupid!" She shouted.

"You got lucky! She could have pulled the trigger!" Bellamy boomed.

"But she didn't! We won Bellamy! Why are you so mad?" she fumed.

"God! Clarke! How can you be so… so…," but he couldn't finish the sentence. He closed his eyes and let out a huff of air. Clarke stepped towards him and put her hand on his arm.

"Bellamy, I'm fine," she reassured him.

"You don't understand," he whispered as if his words were causing him actual pain. "You've somehow got into my head and messed around with it. I can't think straight now because just the thought of losing you…," he paused, "I was so _scared_ that she'd shoot you in there. I… I…" he stuttered. She knew it was difficult for Bellamy to express his feelings. "Losing you princess… it would destroy me," he whispered. Bellamy slowly lifted his hands to cup her face. "Please don't ever do that to me again." His eyes seemed to bore into her soul. Clarke's heart was beating fast. Being this close to Bellamy was having an effect of her. She looked away from his eyes for a second and let her gaze drop to his lips. She quickly glanced back up but she knew Bellamy had caught her and the next thing she knew, his lips were crashing against hers. She didn't even hesitate to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer. They spun a bit lost in the passion of the moment. It felt like dam had broken and flooded her with all of these new thoughts and feelings or maybe old ones that she had been supressing without even knowing it. She felt like grabbing every inch of him, trying to take in all she could and he had the same thought as his hands roamed in her hair, on her neck, and down her back. When they both ran out of air, they finally separated. They just looked at each other for a long time. Bellamy didn't seem to know how to react. She guessed that he had never had feelings for anyone before and it looked like he was debating whether to be happy or whether to put his walls back up.

"That was…," but Clarke couldn't find words for the kiss. It was beyond anything she'd ever felt. Instead of trying to explain she decided to do it again and her lips were on his. He immediately reacted, kissing her with full force. He was such a good kisser. She ran her hands down his arms and over his sculpted stomach before separating again.

Bellamy looked down at her hands. "Does this mean I'm out of the doghouse now?" He raised an eyebrow. She nudged him

"Quit being a pervert and let's go celebrate," she laughed and she grabbed his arm as they walked back over to the festivities. They reached one of the outside tables where Octavia, Monty, Jasper and a few more of the 100 teens sat and her mom stood. They were all staring at them wide-eyed.

"What?" Clarke asked.

* * *

><p><strong>OCTAVIA POV<strong>

"I can't believe the Ark is down here," Jasper said. He and Monty had alternated telling her stories about Mount Weather with Miller and the others throwing in some comments here and there.

"Believe it. This is life now," Octavia mumbled. She was focused on Clarke's mother who was wondering through the crowd, looking like she had a stick up her-

"Octavia?" Monty asked. She brushed them off.

"Abby!" She called out. Bellamy had told her what had happened before they left on the rescue mission. Abby slowly made her way over to them. Octavia had never actually talked to her but she still didn't like her. "Aren't you so glad all the kids are back! You must be so proud of Clarke!" she said innocently. She could see Abby twitch at her words but was distracted by yelling. They all turned to see Bellamy and Clarke in a far corner shouting at each other and boy did they look pissed.

"Uh- oh, Mom and dad are fighting again," Jasper and Monty giggled. The others joined in.

"Mom and dad?" Abby repeated wide-eyed.

"It's a joke we have because they fight like an old married couple," Jasper explained. Octavia smiled at his use of words. How ironic.

Abby started towards them but Octavia caught her arm. "They do this all the time," Octavia mused.

"One time, they hit a record of 6 fights in a day," Jasper commented.

"I hated that day. Bellamy made us do twice the work," Miller complained.

"It'll be over in a second, watch," Monty said but everyone was already looking. "Bellamy's about to say something very loudly." Bellamy yelled especially loud that time. Check. "Clarke's going to say something logical." They couldn't hear what exactly they were yelling about but if Bellamy's face was any indication, that was a check. "Bellamy's going to try and say something but get flustered." Check. "Now Clarke's going to wait a second and give him a reassuring touch." They waited until they saw Clarke put a hand on Bellamy's arm. "There it is. And now, they're good," Monty turned to face them with a goofy grin. They all let out laughs.

"They yell at each other like that a lot?" Abby asked.

"That," Octavia said pointing to the pair, "is how Bellamy and Clarke communicate." She put her cup up in cheers. "To our crazy parents," she teased. The kids put their cups up and cheered but Octavia waited until they were all drinking to turn to Abby and exclaim, "I'm so excited Clarke and Bellamy are getting married tomorrow!" Everyone spit their drink out at the table. Octavia laughed and took a sip of her own drink as she glanced over to the wedding royalty. She spit her own drink out when she saw Bellamy kiss Clarke. The others followed her gaze. Jasper turned back around.

"I'm seeing things. I think there's something in these drinks," he said.

"I don't think you're seeing things bro," Monty patted his shoulders. "I think we might be in a parallel universe." Octavia recomposed herself and cleared her throat.

"They're engaged," Octavia said, gaining everyone's attention. "The wedding's tomorrow."

"What? But I don't understand? He's… well he's… Bellamy and Clarke's… Clarke," Miller sputtered.

"Wow Miller. You should be a poet," Octavia said with a dead tone. Before she could say anything, Bellamy and Clarke were walking up to them, her hand latched onto his arm. Clarke seemed to take in all of the surprised faces.

"What?" she asked.

It was Octavia that spoke, "You guys were kissing back there…" Clarke looked to Bellamy, unsure of what to say.

"Well Octavia, that is a custom amongst couples," Bellamy replied. Jasper and Monty snickered, pissing Octavia off.

"Oh, I didn't realize you two had bought into PDA," Octavia eyed them.

"Well, I think I'll kiss my fiancé whenever the hell I want," Bellamy returned her glare. They wanted to put on an act, fine but they should not have pissed her off. Octavia raised her glass again.

"To the happy couple then," she sneered. "Come on, give us another kiss!" The table cheered.

Bellamy glared at her before slowly turning to Clarke. He smiled, like genuinely smiled, before pulling her into a deep kiss. They were half kissing, half laughing and Octavia couldn't help but stare at her brother. She realized in that moment that it wasn't an act anymore. They were actually kissing. The two pulled apart and looked at each other smiling and Octavia couldn't help but smile too. She was so happy for her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! New chapter will be up tomorrow! :)<strong>


	6. Red & Lace

"Stay put!" Octavia commanded. Clarke took a couple steps forward and slipped. She had meant to stop, she really did but curiosity got the best of her. "Clarke!" Octavia screamed looking over at her. Clarke had fallen into a nice patch of mud, thus getting all of her clothes, and a lot of her body dirty. "I told you to stay put!" Clarke gave her a half smile.

"Does this mean you'll tell me where you're taking me?" Clarke asked as Octavia helped her up, careful not to touch any of the mud herself though. Octavia had woken her suddenly this morning screaming that it was the wedding day and dragged her out of bed to give Clarke her wedding present. The present was apparently hidden somewhere in the woods because they had been hiking for 10 minutes now and Clarke had no idea where.

"We were so close Clarke," Octavia complained as they walked a couple more yards, followed by a guard. Octavia had told Bellamy that they could handle themselves but he wouldn't hear it. He apparently wasn't happy that Octavia wouldn't tell him what or where the present was either. _Bellamy, _Clarke smiled. She hadn't seen him since their kiss. Octavia had made sure they slept separately last night so Bellamy wouldn't 'jinx' the wedding by seeing the bride before the wedding. "Ew, are you thinking of my brother naked?" Octavia remarked about Clarke's huge grin. Clarke rolled her eyes. "Completely inappropriate Clarke. You guys aren't even married yet," Octavia mused.

"Oh, because you and Lincoln are totally waiting 'til marriage?" Clarke joked. "I saw you coming out of his tent the other day. Post sex hair does not suit you, O." Octavia shot her a look.

"So are you and Bell banging tonight?" Clarke was taken aback by Octavia's bluntness.

"You can't just ask people that!" Clarke exclaimed. "Especially if it's about your brother!"

"Oh please, I've walked into Bellamy's little parties back at camp before. It's nothing new for him. Luckily they've always had blankets on them…" Octavia seemed to go off in thought. Clarke couldn't help but feel something stir in her. She knew, hell everyone in camp knew, Bellamy had been with a lot of girls, he didn't bother to hide it. Clarke had only ever been with Finn. Her experience next to his was nothing. He had been with prettier, thinner, and all around hotter girls that she couldn't really compete with. Did sex even mean as much to him as it did to her? Clarke couldn't help but feel a little small. "Feelings," Octavia said. Clarke snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Feelings, that's what you have over all of those girls," Octavia replied.

"I didn't say…"

"You didn't have to. It was all over your face," Octavia cut her off. "I saw how my brother kissed you last night. I've seen the way he gets mad if anyone so much as looks at you and the way he basically risked his life to follow you through Mount Weather yesterday." Octavia stopped walking so she and Clarke were eye to eye. "He likes you Clarke. He may be terrible at showing it sometimes but I know a part of him does. _That _is what you have over all of those girls."

"Octavia… this is an act. Once it's over, all of that goes away," Clarke whispered.

"You and I both know this isn't an act anymore. You and Bellamy are real now and no amount of time is going to just make that go away," Octavia assured her. Clarke looked at the young girl.

"When did you get to be so wise?" Clarke smiled. Octavia's face brightened up.

"I've always been wise, duh," Octavia beamed, "call me your new guru." Clarke laughed and they started walking again. "Do you like him?" she asked. Clarke froze, debating her answer for a moment. Of course she liked Bellamy but she wasn't sure what was happening yet and she didn't want to say something out of line.

"I'm just going to see where this all leads," Clarke decided.

"That's not an answer!" Octavia complained but was quickly distracted. "We're here!" Clarke looked away from the girl in front of her. They were at a hot spring. Clarke had heard of them but never actually seen one. "Lincoln showed me it a couple days ago and I thought what better place to clean up and relax before the wedding?"

"Octavia, this is so amazing," Clarke beamed at her.

"Well I am kind of perfect," Octavia smiled. Clarke took a step forward, getting lost in the feeling of the heat on her skin. "You, look away," Octavia ordered the guard who was a safe distance away, "and I swear if you look over here, Bellamy will have your head on a plate." That's all it took for the guard to go ridged and turn his back to them. "I could literally use that as an excuse and get away with anything." Octavia smirked. Clarke laughed, she probably could. "Now come on Clarke, we have a wedding to prepare for," Octavia said handing her some soap she had no doubt the girl had stolen from the Ark supplies. Hey, it was a special day though, right? Clarke slowly peeled her clothes off and entered the spring. She let herself fuse into the warmth until she felt like she was one with it. "I'll be back in 10," Octavia called out. Clarke's head snapped around. Octavia had scooped up her clothes and was heading away from her.

"What? Where are you going?" Clarke was beginning to freak out. She didn't like the idea of being left alone, completely naked.

"Clarke, we're here to clean you up! These clothes have mud all over them. It'll completely defeat the purpose of this trip." Octavia called out before she disappeared from view. Clarke slowly calmed her heart rate. There was a guard with her, she should relax. They had no enemies anymore. Clarke let herself get lost in the water. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She slowly ran the soap over her skin and through her hair. After she finished scrubbing herself down she just relaxed and let the heat seep into her skin.

"Go back to camp." Clarke froze. It couldn't be.

"But Octavia said-," the guard stuttered.

"I don't care what my sister said. If you aren't walking in two seconds-,"but Bellamy didn't have to finish. Clarke heard the guard scurrying away. Clarke turned around and there he was.

"Bellamy!" she screamed. "You're not supposed to see me before the wedding!" Clarke was very conscious of the fact that she was fully naked but took relief in that all but her head and neck were submerged and the mist made it impossible to see through the water.

"You know that's just one of Octavia's superstitions," He piped, taking a few steps closer to her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Clarke stuttered.

"Lincoln told me about this place, I thought I'd come wash up," he confessed.

"Lincoln?" Clarke put her hands over her face. "Did Octavia and Lincoln just set us up?" Bellamy let out a chuckle.

"I wish they had, this would be a very nice wedding present," he winked at her, "but I don't think Lincoln knew Octavia was taking you here. She was hell bent on keeping me away from you this morning."

Clarke's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You tried to see me this morning?"

"I thought we could," he took a step closer, "finish what we started last night."

"Bellamy, I'm here to get clean not dirty," she laughed.

"We can clean up afterwards, the water's not going anywhere," he reasoned. He was persistent, she had to give him that. Clarke sighed. "Relax, princess. I don't want to have sex with you."

"Ouch...,"Clarke remarked.

"No it's not that I don't want to- trust me I do," he claimed, "I really do, like very much so, I want to-."

"Bellamy? Got a point somewhere in there?" Clarke teased. He let out a laugh.

"I want to but not yet. This," he pointed to the air between them, "is new for me and I don't- I don't want to mess it up and I want to wait until you're ready."

"Do you give all the girls this speech?" she giggled.

"No," he half laughed, half sighed. "This would be the first time." They stood there staring at each other for a while before Bellamy finally spoke again. "I'm going to take my clothes of now and wash up," he said never breaking eye contact. He slowly took his shirt off, giving Clarke a delicious view of his abs. _Why_ was he doing this to her? He knew his chest was her weakness. She looked up at him to see him smiling as he began unbuckling his belt. _Oh, I can play the same game Blake_, she thought. Slowly she turned around and stood up to put the piece of soap on a higher rock, giving him a nice view of her bare back and curves but still hiding everything under her hips in the water. She heard his buckle stop jingling. A smile spread across her face.

She turned her head to look at him, "Is something wrong Bellamy?" she asked innocently.

"You are playing a dangerous game princess," he said, his voice low.

"I'm just trying to keep the soap from melting," she replied. He slowly seemed to regain movement and slid his pants off. _God, did he look good in just boxers._ Clarke liked her view.

"BELLAMY BLAKE PUT YOUR GODDAMNED PANTS BACK ON!" Octavia shouted, startling them both. She was back from her trip to camp with fresh clothes in her hands. "What did I tell you about seeing Clarke?" She was very pissed and Bellamy didn't seem to know what exactly to do. Octavia looked over at Clarke. _Crap. _Clarke realised what position she was in and splashed down to submerge herself in the water again. "Were you trying to seduce him?! Oh my God! You guys aren't allowed to do this!"

"Well she is going to be my wife today…" Bellamy threw out.

"Fake wife!" Octavia yelled. "You didn't actually propose!"

"Well, I mean-," Bellamy started.

"No!" Octavia cut him off, "you two are done until the wedding. Bellamy turn around! Clarke, here are your clothes. Come on," she demanded. She put the clothes on a rock and went to stand by her brother. Bellamy did as he was told and Clarke slowly got out of the water. She looked at the clothes. Octavia had brought her a new pair of matching undergarments that were very flashy.

"Octavia, where did you get these panties?" Clarke asked, putting them on. Octavia turned without warning but luckily Clarke had gotten them on in time.

"Sexy aren't they? I thought red and lace would look good on you and I was not wrong," Octavia commented. Bellamy stirred beside her but she kept him from turning around. "Oh no, big brother. You get to suffer through this for not controlling your hormones," Octavia reprimanded him.

"I thought I was the older one?" Bellamy laughed.

"Not today," Octavia replied. "Good, you're done," she said, walking to Clarke. Bellamy turned around. "Now let's get you back to camp and let this moron clean up."

"But Clarke likes it when I'm dirty," Bellamy teased and Clarke laughed.

"Ew! Bell! You two are gross. Let's go Clarke," she said, starting to walk and dragging Clarke behind. Clarke took once last glance over her shoulder at Bellamy.

"I'll meet you at the altar, princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love hearing from you guys. Let me know your favourite lines! I'd like to know what you enjoyed most about the chapter. Until the next time :)<strong>


End file.
